Crystal Rose
by Moonlight M3lody
Summary: Set after midgame ending A.K.A Original story. Will knows he must do something to make up with Harriet.


Crystal Rose

Finished:7-10-09

Her hand waving, smiling at her friends. She shook hands with each of them.

"Do you really need to go, Chloe?" asked the blonde. Chloe nodded." Yes. It has been a while since my last visit to my parents' grave. Gadoria government also want the exact report of current situation." The brunette pat her back." Easy. I promise I'll be back soon. Nah, see you later, everyone." Chloe stepped to the ship which will depart soon.

After the image of the ship faded from their sight, Jay turned his back. "So,this is our parting." Norma twirled." Not exactly, JJ. We will still meet at Werites, remember?" Will replied." Time to manage our own life, I guess. Things are settled down, though." He glanced at Senel." Thanks a lot, Will. That house you chose is perfect. Now I wouldn't need to stay at your house or desperately search for an inn anymore." Shirley bowed." For this time being, I'll try to work hard for an understanding between Ferines and Orerines!"

***********************************************************************

When he finally in his original routines, Will felt something was missing. The normal Sheriff job in peaceful Werites Beacon is tiring if compared with their bizarre adventure. Beside that, he knew he haven't complete his own problem.

He spent time in diplomatic dialogue, finishing his paperworks, then decided suddenly to buy a ticket to the mainland. It has been bugging him for times, and he want to put an end to it. He regretted that he already missed the chance to depart sooner along with Chloe so he didn't need to wait for the next weekly ship.

Within that week he talked to Jay, who accepted his request to do his job while he's gone.

"Teach!" he startled. "Norma! What are you doing here?" she grinned." Basically nothin'. Just from Crystal Forest and spotting you acting all suspicious." He sighed.

"I must end my problem."

"With Harriet?"

"How do you know?"

"They told me you will go to the mainland. I don't recall you have any relative there other than li'l Harriet."

"You're sharper than I thought."

She whined," What did that mean?" but Will has left her. She giggled." This will be interesting."

*****************************************************************

Norma invited the group to her room. "How hot the war will be? Our mighty Teach and the Spoiled little Brat, Harriet! Who will win? Place your bet!? She announced followed with the team's leader's disbelief sighs ." I'll go first, then. A thousand gald for Harriet." She continued nonchalantly.

Senel ignored her words, murmuring to himself." No one really have a normal mind in this group…"

Meanwhile,

Will has arrived at the mainland. Not a second wasted to find her wife's family house. Even from the dock, its splendor already stun everyone who see it. Hoping that Harriet stayed at home, he walked.

Two servants welcomed him. For their caliber, he thought that was too simple. When he first met Amelia, he saw a line of them. Not like he cared, though.

"Welcome, Sire? Anything you need?" they bowed in unison. Will choked. "Ah, no formalities, please. I'm here to meet Harriet. " Upon his words, they both gasped." Are you, by any chance is… No! Our lord didn't allow you to meet young lady!" He didn't want to do anything unintelligent, but he will do anything to meet his hard headed daughter. And Will is just as hard headed as Harriet. "Listen,I am her father, and I think I have my right." He walked pass them with ease, left two frightened servant, unable to move.

"Th-that's Lady Amelia's husband? B-but I heard he's a scholar!"

"Are you sure your ears served you right? I never see so muscular scholar."

"I-I guess so."

"I won't place my life on the line, that's it."

Will grinned. Normally, he won't do this kind of things, which he usually call 'foolish' to threaten another people.

****************************************************************

"Vacation's over, young lady."

"What are you doing here,you good for nothing old man."

"I don't think it's a good way to talk to your father."

"I never consider you to be one.'

'After my trouble getting here? Fine then."

He reached the doorknob. Harriet yelled, "Hey! Come back here!" he smiled. She's too easy to read." Why I need to come back if you don't want me?" Harriet restrain her tongue from saying anything. Instead, she hissed. "Okay,_come back here, I said_!"

******************************************************************

"Any bet, Senny? Red said two thousand for Teach."

He catch a sight of Moses' grin. He answered lazily. "No,Thanks. How can you put a bet on someone's personal problem?" She rolled her eyes." Maybe because it's fun? Oh yeah, G-Girl place a thousand for Harriet." Senel's eyebrows raised." Grune did? She involved too?" She smirked." Well, she doesn't even know what a bet is, but she joined after I promised her this is exciting." He smacked his forehead." Anyway, please, stop ruining my house, will ya?" He hopelessly said. Even his brand new home is no match for Norma and Moses' tyranny. Grune offered no help at all. If only Jay was here, he might lend a hand taming the situation a little. However he's too busy. Shirley was called for a teatime talk with Musette. Oh, how much he envied her, rather than trapped in the company of Norma and Moses.

******************************************************************

"Now, can you explain why did you leave mom?" Her tone lowered. " As I told you, our marriage is prohibited by your mother's family. I managed to brought her to the Legacy, but we were caught. Amelia was sent back here." There were silence rised. "So, couldn't you just catch her up?" Will trembled." It's not as easy as you think, Girl." Her eyes met his. Only last for a second, as she quickly avoid it." Do you still love mom?" her words almost faded under her breath.

"Of course. No one can replace her, ever."

**************************************************************

"I haven't introduce myself, it seems. Will Raynard, scientist and scholar, also an eren and current sheriff of Werites Beacon." He hung his last words to the air. He held down himself from laughing out loud . The servants' expression plastered in their face, that's just…priceless… _Sometime Norma is right. Being serious all the time is boring. Guess I can loosened up a bit every now and then, huh? _

****************************************************************

Shirley paused to sit." Is it right to use someone's house when the owner is not around?" Norma completely pay no attention to her.

"I wonder when he'll be back…" Senel mocked." I bet it's not because you missed him." She simply answered, "Nope. Just wanna know when my money will lay some eggs. Harriet must be the winner."

"Sorry, then. Unfortunately, I am."

"Teach!" She stopped." Whoa! Is that Harriet? For real?"

Harriet's face became red. She stomped her way to the staircase." Only because I want to see why mom loved you so much!"

Will observe her quietly, he chuckled." She's just like you, Amelia. A hardened, crystal rose."

"Though I don't recall Amelia being violent."

******************************************************************

A/N: At last! I forgot what originally I want to write, but the idea seems too good to be trashed, so this is it. Hope you like it! Sorry if it feels rushed. Um, I vaguely remembered Will's wife's name. Is it right?


End file.
